LOTM: Decimation S9 P9/Transcript
(The next morning, Erin and Jessica are seen looking out the window) Jessica: How long do you think they've been sitting out there? Erin: Maybe half an hour or so. Somewhere near that time range. Jessica: Huh. (Ghira and his siblings are then seen outside in the front yard sitting in the sun) Jessica: Weird. (Omega then walks out) Omega; Hey guys. Jessica: Hey Omega. Erin: How was Foxtrot's walk with Violet? Omega: Well, we watched for awhile, but it doesn't seem like they've said anything to make it official. Erin: Well give it time. I'm sure it will happen. Omega: Yeah I know. So what are you two doing? Jessica: We're watching Ghira and his siblings. Omega: Hm? (Omega looks out the window and finds the three out in the yard) Omega: Why? Erin: They've just been sitting there in the sun. Jessica: We have no idea why. Omega: Does Blake know about this? Erin: No. Jessica: We should probably tell her. Erin: Right. Blake! Jessica: You might wanna come see this! (Blake then walks out) Blake: What's going on? Erin: Look. (Blake looks out the window and sees Ghira and his siblings sitting there) Blake: Ghira? What's he doing? Erin: We don't know. Jessica: They've been like that for awhile now. Blake: Well we should probably go and check on them. Omega: Good idea. Who knows what they could be up to. (The 4 go side and approach the 3) Blake: Ghira? Are you guys okay? Ghira: Huh? Oh hey Blake! Blake: Hi. What are you guys doing? Ghira: We're enjoying the sun. Blake: Huh?? Omega: What do you mean? Ghira: Can't you feel it? It feels amazing! Erin: Uhh, we're not feeling anything from it. Jessica: It's just warm is all. ???: Well we are feeling EVERYTHING this sun has! And it feels great! ???: The kids are enjoying the sun huh? (Suddenly the group sees Moss arrive) Erin: Oh Moss. You know what's up with then? Moss: Hm? Erin: The kids, you know what they're up to? Moss: Oh yeah, since they're part plant, they're using the sun as an energy source for themselves. Erin: Huh?? Jessica: What do you mean? Moss: They're feeding off the sun is all. Blake: I see. Ghira: This feels so good! ???: I know right? Moss: Sun does feel nice today. Omega: So, you guys feed of sunrays for nutrients? Moss: I mean it's one way we eat. We can still eat regular food though. Omega: Ah. Ghira: *sigh* Well I'm satisfied. ???: Same here. ???: Let's head back inside. Ghira: Right. (The three start crawling back to the door before Blake picks Ghira up) Ghira: Huh? Blake: You doing okay Ghira? Ghira: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Blake: Just wondering is all. (Blake then takes Ghira inside with the others as Erin, Jessica and Omega stand outside with Moss) Omega: Hm, those are definitely some interesting Targhul. Erin: You're telling me. Jessica: Targhul that feed off the sun? Never thought I'd see the day. Erin: Me either. Guess Targhul become more and more unique each day. Jessica: So true. Moss: Heh. Well, I'll leave you all alone. I'm gonna catch some sleep for awhile. Omega: Alright Moss. Erin: See you around. (Moss nods before he walks off) Jessica: He's definitely changed for the better. Erin: Sure has. Omega: This is certainly an improvement for him. Jessica: Yeah. Guess so. Erin: Say, where's Alex at Jess? Jessica: Alex? Erin: Yeah. Jessica: Oh, he's still asleep. Erin: Oh. Jessica: You wanna go wake him up with me? Erin: Sure. Jessica: Then let's go. (The three head back inside as Erin and Jessica head over and enter Alex's room where he's seen asleep in his bed) Jessica: Psst, Alex. (Alex remains asleep) Jessica: Alex wake up. Alex: *moans*..... Jessica: *sigh*.... Erin: Here, let me. (Erin's hand covers itself in frost) Erin: Sorry bro. (Erin touches Alex) Alex: *Shoots up* AHH!! COLD!! Erin: There you go. Jessica: Finally awake huh? Alex: W-What was that for?? Jessica: Well we can't have you oversleep Alex! Erin: Yeah! Alex: Well sorry. Those infants last night really tired me out. Jessica: That is true, but I still was able to get up. Alex: I don't know how given how tired we were. Erin: Man you guys spent a lot of time at the nest. Alex: Of course we did. Jessica: We were playing with the babies! Alex: Yeah. Erin: Why? Jessica: Why not? Erin:.... Fair point. Alex: Besides we got to give Rayla a hand. And I have a whole lot of respect for her job now. Jessica: Same here. Erin: Well I'm glad you both had fun. Alex: Trust me, we did. Jessica: Something else happened in there as well. Erin: What? Alex: Well.....It's about Rayla and X. Jessica: And you can't tell ANYONE. Alex: Not yet at least. Erin: Well, what is it? Alex: Well... Turns out, ever since the he met Rayla, X has been in love with her. Erin: !! …. You're kidding. Jessica: Nope. He told us himself. Erin: Well, are they dating or something?? Alex: Umm.... Jessica: Yes...? Erin: They are!? Alex: Well, X told us he asked Rayla to be his Queen. We're still a little confused about how the relationships between Targhuls work. Erin: Oh man no way! *Gasp* Does Ray know about this? Jessica: I don't know. Speaking of which I haven't seen him in awhile. Alex: Yeah. Where has he been? Erin: I think he's still hanging out around the nest. Alex: Huh. Weird how we never saw him. Erin: Oh man I gotta go find him and tell him the news! Oh! Rosie's gotta know this to! Love is in the air for Targhuls! Alex: Wait! (Erin stops and turns toward the two) Erin: Huh? Alex: Remember, not everyone can find out. Rayla was probably gonna announce it to us later. Jessica: Yeah, so make sure Rose keeps it secret till then. Erin: But shouldn't Ray know the news? Alex: I'm sure Rayla will tell him when she announces it to rest. Erin: Oh all right. But man I never noticed at all. X was really good at hiding his feelings all this time. And I'm honestly surprised given how Rayla was so obsessed with you Alex she'd find someone else. Alex: Yeah, I'm kinda surprised as well. Jessica: But at least now she's found someone who loves her. Erin: Yeah. Well I'll go tell Rose about it. Alex: Alright. Jessica: Have fun! (Erin nods before she turns and leaves the room. It then cuts to Rose and Murphy in she and Erin's room as Murphy reads a book) Murphy:..... Rose: So what are we reading today? Murphy: Another science book. You wouldn't be interested. Rose: What? Oh come on Murphy, I'm always interested in what you read! Murphy: Since when? Rose: Uhhh- Murphy: Exactly. Rose:..... Murphy: Well I mean it might interest you. This is actually a book I found in the basement about Targhuls. Rose: Book about- Oh, you found Ian's notes! Murphy: That's what these are? Rose: Yeah! Murphy: Huh. Then I guess I can learn more about you and the other Targhuls then. Rose: Yep. Everyone is still learning about us though so the notes are still expanding each day. Murphy: Interesting. (Erin then enters the room) Erin: Rosie! Rose: Hm? Murphy: Oh, it's Erin! Rose: What's going on Erin? Erin: I got BIG news! You can't tell anyone about it though! Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah! Rose: What is it? Erin: Your brother X.... Is in love with Rayla! Rose: W-W-W-What?! Murphy: Excuse me? Erin: Yeah! Rose:...... Erin: Surprised huh? Rose: A little bit! Erin: Same here! Rose: Wait, but since when?! Erin; Since when what? Rose: Since when did X like Rayla?! Erin: Since they met apparently. Rose: And he kept it hidden?! Erin: Yeah! Rose: Damn he was REALLY good at hiding it. Erin: I know right? Rose: Yeah. Erin: *Notices Murphy* Hey, what's he reading? Murphy: Me? Erin: Yeah. Murphy: Just the notes on Targhuls is all. Erin: Really? Murphy: Yep. Erin: Guess you wanted to learn more about Rose and the others huh? Murphy: Oh definitely. Anything to expand my knowledge about her and the others. Rose: Aww thanks Murphy! (Rose pets Murphy's head as he starts reading again) Erin: Say, where's Rocky? Rose: Down the hall. Erin: Right. (Erin goes out into the hall and starts calling for Rocky) Erin: Rocky! Rocky come here boy! (Rocky perks up and runs over into the room) Rocky: *Bark*! Erin: *Pets Rocky* Hey boy! Good to see ya! Rocky: *Bark*! Murphy: Oh, hey Rocky. (Rocky runs over to Murphy) Rocky: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Hi. Rocky: Whatcha reading? Murphy: Notes. Rocky: Notes? Murphy: Yes. About the Targhuls. Rocky: Huh? Murphy: Targhuls. Rocky: Tar....ghuls? Murphy: Oh my god Rocky.... Rocky: Sorry, you'll have to remind me again. Murphy: *sigh*..... Rocky: Sorry. Murphy: Do you see Rose? Rocky; Yeah. Murphy: That's a Targhul. Rocky: Oooooh now I remember! Murphy: Jeez.... Rose: What's going on Murphy? Murphy: Rocky forgot what a Targhul is Rose: Really? Murphy: Yeah. Rose: Oh. Rocky: Sorry.... Murphy: *sigh* It's okay Rocky. Rocky: You sure? Murphy: Yeah. Rocky: Alright. (Rocky lays down on the floor) Rose: So do we wait to tell everyone about Rayla and X? Erin: That's what Alex and Jess said. Rose: Well alright then. Erin: Well, I'll leave you alone with the animals Rosie. Rose: Alright. See you around Erin. Erin: See ya. (Erin leaves the three alone together. It then cuts to Alkorin sitting on his throne with Renex by his side) Alkorin:..... Renex: My lord? Is something wrong? Alkorin: Look around Renex, what do you see? Renex:... Um.... The Throne Room? Alkorin: And... Who's in the Throne Room? Renex:… J-Just... Us? Alkorin: Exactly. All those Enforcers and now....we only have two left. Renex: Salem and Cinder? Alkorin: Indeed... This does not please me Renex. Renex: M-My lord I- Alkorin: Bring them in. Renex: Sir? Alkorin: I said bring them in! Renex: Y-Yes sir!! *Runs off* (A bit later, Renex comes in with Salem and Cinder) Alkorin: Finally. Renex: As you requested sir. Alkorin: Good. Salem: Is there a problem Alkorin? Alkorin: Of course there's a problem. (Alkroin stands up) Alkorin: Do you see the state our army is in? Salem: Yes. Its quite unfortunate. Alkorin: Exactly. Renex: But what's this all about sir? Alkorin: Well I've been thinking. Renex: About what? Alkorin: It's time Renex. It's time for the final push on that city so we can take that Stone from the Doctor. Salem: Well you've been given MANY Grimm. You have enough to launch an invasion. Alkorin: I fully intend to. And this time, to make sure all goes well, I will be leading the invasion. Renex: S-Sir? Alkorin: Trust me Renex, I can manage it. Renex: If you're sure sir. Alkorin: I am, as long as you three will join my side. Salem: We will. Renex: You have our word sir. Alex: Good. Then let's begin. (Alkorin smirks) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts